Ganze Elfen Lied Anime Geschichte
Geschichte Bereits das erste Bild läßt erahnen, wie es in diesem Anime zugeht, denn es zeigt einen abgerissenen, blutüberströmten Arm. Lucy ist ausgebrochen. Wie das passieren konnte, weiß man nicht (wir erfahren es in Folge 5), aber es bedeutet auf jeden Fall höchste Alarmstufe. Mit Pistolen und MGs bewaffnete Wachleute feuern auf das bis auf eine Gesichtsmaske vollkommen nackte Mädchen ihre Magazine leer, aber ihre Kugeln berühren sie nicht einmal. Dann werden sie von unsichtbaren Messern zerfetzt. So überwindet Lucy eine Barriere nach der anderen. Womöglich hat sie auch Hilfe dabei, und schließlich erreicht sie das Freie. Offenbar liegt das Labor am Meer, und so tritt sie hinaus auf eine Art Landzunge, die ins Meer hineinreicht. Von oben nimmt ein Scharfschütze mit einer schweren Kanone, deren Kugel nicht mal sie abwehren kann, Lucy ins Visier, doch als er abdrückt, bewegt sie sich zufällig ein bißchen zur Seite. So streift der Schuß sie lediglich, zerstört dabei die Maske und schleudert sie ins Meer hinunter. Die Geschichte spielt in Kamakura, Japans "Geisterstadt", etwa eine Zugstunde südwestlich von Tokyo am Meer gelegen. Es gibt dort viele Tempel und man hat an einigen Stellen eine wunderschöne Ausblick auf die weite Bucht. Dort trifft Yuka ihren Cousin Kouta wieder, den sie seit acht Jahren nicht mehr gesehen hat. Yuka schleppt Kouta als erstes mal zum Strand, wo sie damals zusammen mit Koutas Schwester Kanae im Sand gespielt und Muscheln gesammelt haben. Doch jetzt haben sie eine unheimliche Begegnung. Dem Wasser entsteigt nämlich ein nacktes Mädchen mit langem roten Haar und zwei kleinen Hörnern am Kopf, das offenbar sein Gedächtnis und auch seine Sprache verloren hat. Das einzige, was es sagen kann, ist "nyu" oder "nyuu", und so nennt Kouta es kurzerhand "Nyuu". Er und Yuka haben Glück. Nyuu ist natürlich Lucy, in diesem Zustand aber harmlos und auch ziemlich hilflos, und so nehmen die beiden sie erst mal mit. Yukas Familie hat in Kamakura ein leerstehendes Haus, ein ehemaliges Hotel mit etwas 10 Zimmern im inzwischen aus der Mode gekommenen traditionell japanischen Stil (es ist einfach hinreißend), das sie Kouta mehr oder weniger mietfrei überläßt, wenn er sich darum kümmert und es in Schuß hält. Eigentlich sollte Kouta alleine dort wohnen, doch zusammen mit Nyuu ist er jetzt schon mal zu zweit. Im Labor herrscht höchste Alarmstufe. Wenn Lucy nicht eingefangen und vernichtet wird, steht der Untergang der gesamten Menschheit bevor. Also heuert man ein Killerkommando an, angeführt von dem irren Bandou, der für so einen Einsatz gerade der richtige ist. Denn das einzige, was er will, ist schießen und töten. In seinen Sachen findet Kouta eine Muschelschale, seine letzte Erinnerung an Kanae. Als Nyuu es jedoch fertigbringt, diese zu zerbrechen, und das offensichtlich absichtlich, rastet Kouta aus, brüllt Nyuu zusammen und schmeißt sie raus. Folge 2 - Vernichtung Es ist Nacht und regnet in Strömen. Irgendwo am Strand zwischen Müll und aufgestapelten Kisten sitzt ein junges Mädchen (Mayu) und hält einen kleinen Hund im Arm. Ein großer Armeehubschrauber setzt zur Landung an. An Bord befindet ein Trupp Elitesoldaten, darunter Bandou. Ihr Auftrag: Lucy finden und auf der Stelle erschießen. Und damit kann es Bandou gar nicht schnell genug gehen. Nachdem Kouta Lucy rausgeworfen hat, ist diese zum Strand zurückgekehrt und sucht nun in der nächtlichen Brandung eine Muschel, die sie Kouta als Ersatz für die, die sie zerbrochen hat, geben kann. Kouta bekommt derweil Besuch von der Polizei, denn Bandou und seine Killer sind nicht die einzigen, die Lucy suchen, auch wenn die Polizisten keine Ahnung haben, wen sie da aufspüren sollen. Kouta kommt die Sache aber irgendwie verdächtig vor und er wimmelt sie ab, ohne etwas von Nyuu zu verraten. Kaum sind die Polizisten weg, rennt Kouta aber los, um Nyuu zu suchen. Auch Yuka ist auf der Suche nach Nyuu und wendet sich ausgerechnet an die beiden Polizisten, die Kouta gerade erst losgeworden ist. Daß sie Nyuu nicht verrät, ist reiner Zufall. Unten am Strand streifen inzwischen schon Bandou und seine Leute umher. Sie wurden über Lucys Gefährlichkeit informiert, mehr oder weniger jedenfalls, doch was sie sich unter ihrer unheimlichen Waffe vorstellen sollen, ist keinem von ihnen so recht klar. Vor ihnen findet aber Kouta Nyuu. Viel Zeit, sich mit ihr wieder zu vertragen, hat er nicht, denn Bandou erscheint auf der Szene. Anders als befohlen erschießt er Nyuu aber nicht auf der Stelle, sondern schlägt erst mal Kouta zusammen und spielt dann mit Nyuu ein bißchen Katz' und Maus. Als erstes prügelt Bandou sie windelweich. Da sie keinerlei Widerstand leistet, verliert er aber rasch das Interesse und läßt seinen Kollegen Satou sie erschießen. Fast zu spät bekommt er mit, daß Nyuu auf einmal wieder Lucy wird, was für Satou das rasche und blutige Ende bedeutet. Bandou ist begeistert. Er feuert sein Magazin auf sie leer, ohne daß seine Kugeln etwas bewirken könnten. Dann greift Lucy mit ihren unsichtbaren Händen an, und Bandou wird klar, gegen was für eine Art Gefahr er kämpft: 2 Meter lange unsichtbare und tödliche Arme. Lucy liefert Bandou ein Gefecht ganz nach seinem Geschmack, und seine Chance stehen dabei gar nicht mal so schlecht. Doch Lucy erweist sich am Ende leider als ein bißchen schlauer. Anders als sonst üblich zerlegt sie ihren Gegner aber nicht sofort, sondern trennt erst mal Bandous rechten Unterarm ab und bricht den linken. Bandou tobt und rast und stößt wilde Drohungen aus, er werde sie erwischen, komme was da wolle, er werde ihr Gesicht nie vergessen usw., woraufhin Lucy ihm die Augen aussticht und dann beginnt, ihn langsam zu erwürgen. Irgendwann zwischendurch fällt ihr Blick auf das, was sie in der Hand trägt: die Muschel, die sie Kouta geben wollte. Mit einem Schlag verwandelt sie sich zurück in Nyuu und läuft davon. Mayu findet den tobenden Bandou schließlich und ruft einen Krankenwagen. Im Krankenhaus ist auch Kouta gelandet, der von Bandou ja ziemlich übel zugerichtet wurde. Nachdem er wieder bei sich ist, erscheinen mal wieder die beiden Polizisten. Diesmal interessieren sie sich aber mehr für den Typen, der ihn zusammengeschlagen hat. Die Polizei weiß natürlich, daß ein Sonderkommando unterwegs ist, will das aber möglichst unter dem Teppich halten und deutet Kouta gegenüber an, er solle die Sache möglichst schnell wieder vergessen. Spät in der Nacht kommt Kouta wieder nach Hause, und wen findet er da? Nyuu. Kouta beschließt, Nyuu erst mal bei sich zu behalten. Als erstes muß sie mal ordentlich angezogen werden, und da sie das selber nicht kann, versucht Kouta sein Glück. Genau in diesem Moment kommt Yuka zurück ... Kurama beschließt, Nummer 7 (Nana) einzusetzen, um Lucy aufzuspüren, nachdem Bandou versagt hat. Folge 3 - Im Innersten Yuka ist leicht erschüttert, Kouta in einer so verfänglichen Situation vorzufinden, wo sie ihm doch nur die Schlüssel vorbeibringen wollte. Schließlich fragt sie ihn, ob er sich an das Fest damals vor acht Jahren erinnern könne, unmittelbar bevor Kanae starb. Doch Koutas Erinnerungen daran sind vollkommen ausgelöscht. Yuka knallt ihm eine, denn sie ist spätestens seit damals in ihn verliebt. Nur hat Kouta auch davon keine Ahnung. Nana nennt Kurama Papa. Anders als Lucy ist sie im Grunde gutherzig, wenngleich nicht weniger gefährlich. Im Labor werden anscheinend neben Lucy auch noch weitere Dicloniusse gehalten und ziemlich grausamen Experimenten unterzogen. Nana ist blutüberströmt, doch jetzt ist sie einfach nur glücklich, ihren "Papa" zu sehen. Der löst ihre Fesseln und bittet sie, sich auf Lucys Spur zu setzen und sie zur Strecke zu bringen. Anders als Lucy hat Nana noch nie einen Menschen angegriffen, obwohl sie mehr als genug Grund dazu gehabt hätte, wenn man bedenkt, sie sie bisher behandelt worden ist. Doch sie ist von Natur aus friedfertig und tut vor allem alles, um Kuramas Wünsche zu erfüllen. Dicloniusse können einander spüren, und das ist der Grund, warum der Wissenschaftler sich von Nanas Einsatz mehr verspricht als von Bandou. Möglicherweise wird Nana Lucy nicht töten können, sie sollte sie aber auf jeden Fall finden. Anders als Kouta erinnert sich Yuka noch ganz genau an damals. Als sie am nächsten Tag wieder zu Kouta kommt, liegt dieser mit Fieber im Bett. Und da Nyuu dieser Situation vollkommen hilflos gegenübersteht, bleibt ihr nichts anderes übrig, als erst mal auch in Koutas Haus einzuziehen. Vor allem kann sie so ein Auge auf Nyuu haben. Man weiß ja nie ... Kurama hat Bandou wieder einigermaßen zusammengeflickt, und der tobt und brüllt jetzt wie ein Irrer. Der Grund ist, daß er kastriert werden soll. Dicloniusse wie Lucy sind eine Art mutierte Menschen, die sich durch kleine Hörner über den Schläfen auszeichnen. Und sie verfügen über vier unsichtbare Arme, Vektoren genannt. Diese sind an sich nicht als Waffen gedacht, können von den Dicloniussen aber sehr wohl auf höchst effektive Weise als solche eingesetzt werden, wie Bandou ja am eigenen Leibe erfahren hat. Besonders kritisch an Lucy ist, daß sie in der Lage sein sollte, sich auf unvorhergesehene Weise zu vermehren, und zwar, indem sie die Mutation, die sie zu einem Diclonius macht, vermittels ihrer Vektoren verbreitet, ähnlich einer ansteckenden Krankheit. Letztlich können die Dicloniusse nur überleben, wenn sie die alte Menschheit auslöschen. Und deswegen ist gerade Lucy so extrem gefährlich. In der vorigen Folge haben Yuka und Kouta ihren Schirm am Strand verloren. Da darauf praktischerweise die Adresse steht, weiß Mayu, wo sie ihn abliefern muß. Als sie Kouta trifft und ihm erzählt, wann und wo sie den Schirm gefunden hat, gerät dieser ganz aus dem Häuschen. Denn hier hat er endlich einen Zeugen der unglaublichen Ereignisse jener Nacht (wobei er selbst davon ja kaum etwas mitbekommen hat). Und damit bestätigt sich sein Verdacht, daß die Polizei sehr wohl genau Bescheid wußte und ihm absichtlich kein Wort geglaubt hat. Draußen putzt derweil Nyuu den Boden, rutscht aus und erwacht als Lucy. Augenblicklich stürzt sie sich auf Kouta, doch irgend etwas hält sie zurück, und Kouta und die anderen ahnen gar nicht, wie haarscharf sie dem sicheren Tod entkommen sind, denn Lucys Vektoren sind ja unsichtbar. Lucy jedenfalls marschiert hinaus auf die Straße. Und dort findet sie nach einiger Zeit Nana. Folge 4 - Aufeinandertreffen Nana hofft, Lucy gewaltlos dazu zu bringen mit ihr mitzukommen. Doch natürlich denkt Lucy nicht im Traum daran und gibt Nana eine erste und letzte Warnung. Doch Nana kann nicht mit leeren Händen zurückkehren, und so beginnen die beiden ihren unvermeidlichen Kampf auf Leben und Tod. Lucy hat den Vorteil eines ausgeprägten Killerinstinktes, Nana hingegen hat längere Vektoren. Somit ist nicht von Anfang an klar, wer den Sieg davontragen wird. Yuka ist auf Nyuu ziemlich eifersüchtig und läßt Kouta das auch spüren. Der macht sich trotzdem Sorgen um Nyuu, weil sie jetzt schon eine ganze Weile weg ist, und das macht Yuka noch wütender. Nana hat ihre Hand an Lucys Kehle, doch so schnell ist die nicht besiegt. Derweil ist Mayu mit ihrem Hund (beide obdachlos) in einer Einkaufspassage unterwegs und bettelt um ein paar Nahrungsmittel für sie. Draußen läuft sie dann Yuka über den Weg, und die macht sich so ihre Gedanken und fragt dann auch die Ladenbesitzer nach Mayu. Die wird kurz darauf Zeugin des Kampfes zwischen Lucy und Nana und muß einige schaurige Szenen mitansehen. Lucy zerlegt Nana und trennt ihr alle vier Gliedmaßen ab. Damit scheint das Spiel für Nana vorbei, doch sie kann noch einmal ihre Vektoren einsetzen und bei Lucy eine Manipulation vornehmen, die ihre Vektoren blockiert. Außerdem wissen Kurama und seine Leute inzwischen, wo Lucy steckt, und rücken an. Lucy muß fliehen, und so kann Kurama das, was von Nana noch übrig ist, wieder an sich bringen. Kurama wird dann zu Direktor Kakuzawa, dem Oberboß, zitiert. Er redet von seltsamen Dingen und befiehlt Kurama dann, Nummer 7 zu beseitigen. Als Kurama weg ist, bekommt er einen Anruf von seinem Sohn, der ebenfalls mit Diclonius-Studien beschäftigt ist und mehr Geld haben will. Offenbar versucht er, so etwas wie eine Schutzimpfung gegen die Diclonius-Gene zu entwickeln. Yuka findet Nyuu, die einen sehr verängstigten Eindruck macht, und nimmt sie wieder mit nach Hause. Und Kouta wird ins Krankenhaus einbestellt um Mayu abzuholen. Lucy hat sie während des Kampfes in die Büsche gefegt, und jetzt ist Mayu nicht mehr so ganz sicher, ob das, was sie gesehen hat, nicht womöglich nur ein Traum war. Es wird auch Kouta klar, daß Mayu keinen Ort hat, an den sie gehen kann, und so nimmt er sie mit nach Hause. Yuka ist sehr froh, Mayu zu sehen. Die hingegen ist leicht schockiert, hier auf Nyuu zu treffen, doch da die sich als vollkommen harmlos erweist, zerstreuen Mayus schlimme Gedanken sich alsbald. Vor allem, wo es hier reichlich und gut zu Essen gibt. Anschließend folgt ein heißes Bad, für Mayu so etwas wie das Paradies auf Erden. Unterdessen sprechen Yuka und Kouta über viele Dinge. Zum Beispiel fragen sie sich, was sie mit Mayu machen sollen. Folge 5 - Empfang Mayu hat die Nacht in Koutas Haus verbracht, ist jetzt aber wieder weg, weil sie ihm und Yuka nicht zur Last fallen will. Die beiden machen sich jetzt aber große Sorgen und beschließen, sie wieder einzusammeln. In einer Rückblende erfahren wir mehr über Mayus Vergangenheit. Ihre Mutter heiratete einen neuen Mann, der jedoch offenbar mehr Gefallen an der kleinen Tochter als an ihrer Mutter fand und sie regelmäßig sexuell mißbrauchte. Da Mayu von ihrer Mutter keinerlei Rückhalt erfuhr und sogar noch selbst dafür verantwortlich gemacht wurde, hielt sie es eines Tages nicht mehr aus und lief einfach davon. Seitdem lebt sie auf der Straße, was auch in Japan ganz schön hart ist. Beim Durchhalten geholfen hat ihr ein herrenloser kleiner Hund, um den sie sich seitdem kümmert. Den wird Mayu jetzt aber leider wieder los, denn eine Frau taucht auf, behauptet, der Hund gehöre ihr und nimmt ihn einfach mit. Es ist Mayus 14. Geburtstag, und einen traurigeren Tag kann man sich kaum vorstellen. Es regnet wieder in Strömen und Mayu sitzt am Strand unter alten Kisten bei den Fischerbooten, weint um ihren Hund und zittert vor Kälte. Zwei Polizisten tauchen auf, aber sie läuft davon. Doch sie hat Glück und rennt genau Kouta in die Arme, der sie wieder mit zu sich nimmt und ihr sagt, sie könne erst mal hier bleiben. Yuka hat für sie eine kleine Geburtstagstorte besorgt. Mayu kann ihr Glück kaum fassen. Einige Zeit später: in einer flotten Schuluniform macht sich Mayu auf den Weg zur Schule. Kouta und Mayu haben sich offenbar von ihrer Mutter das Sorgerecht übertragen lassen (zumindest wird so etwas angedeutet), und wundern sich nur, wie leicht sie dem zugestimmt hat. Während Mayu in der Schule ist, sind Yuka und Kouta in der Uni. Und Nyuu haben sie sicherheitshalber mitgenommen, damit sie Zuhause keinen Unsinn anstellt. Immerhin kann Nyuu inzwischen außer "nyu" noch ein paar andere Worte sagen, und so kommt sie mitten in der Vorlesung auf die Idee, sich zu melden. Der Professor ist zufälligerweise kein anderer als Kakuzawa Yu, der Sohn des Labor-Direktors. Er glaubt seinen Augen nicht trauen zu können als er mitten in seinem Hörsaal die entlaufene und spurlos untergetauchte Lucy sitzen sieht. Aber er schaltet schnell, nimmt die drei mit sich, erzählt Kouta und Yuka eine frei erfundene Geschichte, daß Lucy seine Nichte oder sowas sei, wirft Kouta und Yuka Entführung vor, schickt sie dann kurzerhand nach Hause und behält Lucy für sich. Die beiden sind so perplex, daß sie zu allem Ja und Amen sagen und froh sind, nicht wegen Kindesentführung etc. ins Gefängnis zu müssen. Mayu ist es dann später, die bei den beiden starke Zweifel sät, ob sie nicht hier eiskalt über den Tisch gezogen worden sind. Kakuzawa ist inzwischen klargeworden, wie Lucy es geschafft hat, die ganze Zeit unauffindbar zu bleiben: indem sie nämlich ihre Persönlichkeit aufgespalten und als Nyuu gelebt hat. Er ist überglücklich, Lucy gefunden zu haben, denn er will sie dazu benutzen, die Menschheit durch die neue Superrasse der Dicloniusse zu ersetzen. Adam und Eva sollen dabei er selbst und Lucy werden. Er macht sie mit einer Injektion bewußtlos und will dann unverzüglich zur Tat schreiten, doch da erwacht Lucy. Und sie wüßte jetzt gerne, wer dieser Typ ist. Leicht panisch erzählt Kakuzawa ihr nun, daß er derjenige war, der sie freigelassen hat. Lucy probiert ihre Vektoren aus und stellt befriedigt fest, daß sie wieder funktionieren. Kakuzawas Panik steigert sich. Schließlich zieht er seine Haare herunter - eine Perücke - und zeigt Lucy seine Hörner. Offenbar zählt auch er sich zu den Dicloniussen. Das allerdings beeindruckt Lucy kein bißchen, und einen Moment später segelt Kakuzawas Kopf zu Boden. Folge 6 - Herzenswärme Kuramas Leute haben Bandou neue Augen und eine praktische Handprothese verpaßt. Jetzt wäre die Totaloperation dran, doch Bandou schlägt den Doc zusammen, klaut sich ein paar schwere Waffen und haut damit ab. Es ist schon spät, aber Kouta will mit Kakuzawa wegen Nyuu noch mal ein Wörtchen reden. In seinem Labor trifft er aber nur auf seine Assistentin, die ihn mit in den Keller nimmt und ihm dabei erzählt, daß Kakuzawa gar keine Nichte habe. Und als wenn es nichts wäre, erzählt sie in aller Seelenruhe, daß der Professor hier eine seltene Krankheit erforsche, bei der die Betroffenen Hörner entwickeln, und daß es sein Ziel sei, ein Gegenmittel zu finden. Jetzt allerdings erforscht Kakuzawa nicht mehr viel, er ist nämlich tot. Die Assistentin und Kouta wundern sich, daß der Professor Hörner hat. Sie schmeißt Kouta dann raus und überlegt sich, wie sie dieses Sauerei am besten wieder in Ordnung bringt. Und so kehrt Kouta unverrichteter Dinge wieder nach Hause zurück, erzählt Yuka aber nicht, was geschehen ist. Direktor Kakuzawa ist wenig erfreut zu hören, daß sein Sohn tot ist, und macht Kurama dafür verantwortlich, weil er Lucy immer noch nicht gestellt und getötet hat. Auf dem Rückweg kommen Kurama und seine Assistentin Shirakawa ein bißchen ins Gespräch. Shirakawa fragt ihn nach seiner Familie, über die er nie spricht, und er antwortet, als seine Tochter geboren wurde, habe er sie sie eigenhändig getötet. Seine Frau, die das mitansah, beging daraufhin Selbstmord. Weitere Fragen hat Shirakawa dann nicht mehr. Am nächsten Tag hat Kouta den Tod Kakuzawas erfolgreich verdrängt und macht sich mit Yuka zusammen wieder auf die Suche nach Nyuu. Unterwegs werden sie von einem starken Regenguß überrascht und suchen in einem alten Friedhofs-Tempel Zuflucht. Dabei kommen sie sich ziemlich nahe, und Yuka fragt Kouta schließlich schüchtern, ob er sie möge. Offenbar schon irgendwie. Und dann küssen sie sich. Mayu geht zur Schule und sieht unterwegs unten am Strand Bandou. Das letzte Mal, als sie ihn sah, war er halb tot, und so weiß sie nicht, wie gefährlich er ist. Doch das dauert nicht lange. Mayu weiß etwas über Lucy, hinter der Bandou immer noch her ist, und er ist entschlossen, sie zum Reden zu bringen. Doch irgendwie kann sie ihn davon überzeugen, daß sie so gut wie nichts weiß, ohne daß er sie gleich umbringt. Der Regen hört wieder auf, und Lucy taucht auf dem Friedhof auf. Natürlich hat Kouta keine Ahnung, daß sie im Moment nicht Nyuu ist und wundert sich, daß sie auf einmal ganz normal sprechen kann. Sie erklärt ihm, ihre Erinnerungen seien wieder zurückgekehrt und jetzt sei die Zeit gekommen, sich von ihm zu verabschieden und zurück nach Hause zu gehen. Aber ist ihr Zuhause nicht Koutas Haus? Lucy ist erschüttert, daß Kouta sich wirklich an nichts von damals vor acht Jahren erinnert und erklärt ihm, sie habe kein Recht, bei ihm zu sein. Und dann ist sie auf einmal wieder Nyuu. Unten am Strand öffnet sich ein futuristisch aussehender Container. Und heraus steigt auf wackeligen Beinprothesen Nana. Vom Tonband erklärt Kuramas Stimme ihr, er habe sie gegen den Befehl des Direktors doch nicht getötet und sie solle so weit weggehen wie möglich und in Frieden leben. Irgendwann werde er kommen und sie abholen. Weit kommt Nana aber nicht, denn sie läuft leider ausgerechnet Bandou in die Arme. Folge 7 - Zufällige Begegnung Nana hat kein Interesse, sich mit Bandou anzulegen, doch der hat eine großkalibrige Pistole, deren Geschosse Nana nicht so ohne weiteres abwehren kann. Und wenn Bandou einen in der Mangel hat, dann bekommt er normalerweise auch, was er will, in diesem Fall Informationen über Lucy. Er macht Nana nach allen Regeln der Kunst fertig, und das nicht nur mit physischer Gewalt. Bis Nana soweit ist, sich zu wehren. Und wieder einmal schätzt Bandou die Lage falsch ein und wird niedergestreckt. Das bizarre Duell geht am Ende unentschieden aus und die beiden stellen fest, daß sie eigentlich eher einen gemeinsamen Feind (nämlich Lucy) bekämpfen sollten statt sich gegenseitig. Nur - wo ist Lucy. Bei Kouta und seinen inzwischen drei Mädchen herrscht zur Zeit Familienidylle. Wobei er und Nyuu sich für Yukas Geschmack etwas zu gut verstehen. Nachdem sich die Wege von Bandou und Nana wieder getrennt haben, irrt Nana ziemlich verloren durch die Straßen Kamakuras. Sie hat ihr ganzes Leben als Versuchskaninchen in dem Laborkomplex verbracht und weiß über die Außenwelt so gut wie nichts. Selbst von Geld hat sie nur eine äußerst vage Vorstellung, was zur Folge hat, daß sie Hunger leiden muß, obwohl Kurama ihr eine Tasche voller Scheine mitgegeben hat. Schließlich endet sie in einem Park, wo Mayu und ihr Hundchen sie dann bei einem Spaziergang finden. Um wenigstens die Kälte zu vertreiben, hat Nana mit den komischen Papierstücken in ihrer Tasche ein kleines Feuer gemacht. Und nachdem Mayu den Schock, Nana wiederzusehen, überwunden hat, stellt sich heraus, daß die beiden Mädchen sich eigentlich sehr gut verstehen. Mayu findet Nanas Hörner niedlich, schimpft sie aber aus, als sie mitbekommt, aus was sie ihr Feuer gemacht hat. Mayu erwähnt schließlich Nyuu, und Nana braucht nicht lange um darauf zu kommen, daß sie Lucy meint, und läßt sich von ihr zu Koutas Haus mitnehmen. Und so trifft sie schließlich erneut auf Lucy. Folge 8 - Beginn Nana stürzt sich ohne zu zögern auf Nyuu, doch die wehrt sich gar nicht. Alle sind empört, und Kouta knallt ihr eine. Nana kann das überhaupt nicht verstehen und rennt davon - Mayu ihr hinterher. Die beiden setzen sich schließlich zusammen, und Nana erzählt Mayu ihre Geschichte. Da Mayu ziemliche Schwierigkeiten hat, das alles zu glauben, demonstriert Nana ihr mal, was Vektoren sind. (Mit diesen bedient sie übrigens auch ihre Arm- und Beinprothesen.) Mayu wird jetzt einiges klar, auch das, was Bandou von ihr wollte. Jedoch - was hat das alles mit Nyuu zu tun? Sie ist das harmloseste und freundlichste Wesen, das Mayu sich vorstellen kann. Andererseits besteht kein Zweifel, daß Nyuu Lucy ist, und Nana fragt sich, wie das zusammengeht. Professor Kakuzawas Assistentin wird ins Zentral-Labor einbestellt, um den Kopf ihres ehemaligen Chefs bei seinem Vater abzuliefern. Direktor Kakuzawa nimmt diesen entgegen und macht ihr dann ein Angebot, das sie nicht ablehnen kann. Sie weiß nämlich ein bißchen zu viel. Entweder sie tut alles, was er sagt, oder er knallt sie einfach ab. Und es besteht kein Zweifel, daß er es bitter ernst meint. Nyuu hat plötzlich hohes Fieber. Kouta hat von Kakuzawas Assistentin aber gehört, daß solche Wesen mit Hörnern normalerweise getötet werden. Also kann er Nyuu schlecht in ein Krankenhaus bringen. Direktor Kakuzawa erklärt Kurama, wie sich das mit der Forschung seines Sohnes in Wirklichkeit verhalten hat. Es ging dabei nicht um einen Impfstoff, sondern um das Virus selbst. Zusammen mit Lucy will nämlich auch der Alte eine neue Menschenrasse erschaffen. Er weiß übrigens auch, daß Kurama Nummer 7 hat entkommen lassen. Nun will er Nummer 35 einsetzen, um Nana zu entsorgen und Lucy wieder einzufangen. Nyuu erwacht als Lucy, um sich erneut Nana zu stellen. Durch das Fieber ist sie aber zu sehr geschwächt und muß weiter das Bett (bzw. Futon) hüten. Szenen aus ihrer frühen Kindheit gehen ihr dabei durch den Sinn. Ihre Mutter wollte sie nicht, fürchtete sich sogar vor ihr. Sie war anders als die anderen Kinder und zog sich am liebsten allein in ihr Zimmer zurück. In der Schule wurde sie von ihren Klassenkameraden nach allen Regeln der Kunst schikaniert und gequält. Immerhin hatte sie eine Freundin dort, die sich tapfer für sie einsetzte. Eines Tages begegnete Lucy einem kleinen Hund, ganz ähnlich dem, den Mayu hat, und den sie alsbald ins Herz schloß. Zu dieser Zeit begannen sich Lucys Vektoren zu entfalten, zunächst nur in ihren Träumen. Irgendwann erzählte sie ihrer Freundin von ihren Hund, unter der Bedingung, daß sie es niemanden verraten durfte. Doch es kam, wie es kommen mußte, die bösen Buben erfuhren davon und fingen den kleinen Hund ein, um ihn und damit auch Lucy zu quälen. Schließlich schlugen sie ihn vor ihren Augen tot. Lucy rastete aus und veranstaltete mit ihren Vektoren ein Massaker - ihr erstes. Als sie den Hund begrub, traf sie Kouta. Offenbar war er der erste, der sie menschlich behandelte. Folge 9 - Schöne Erinnerung Diese Folge besteht im Wesentlichen aus einer Rückblende in Lucys Kindheit, als sie Kouta kennenlernte. Kouta schaffte es mit seiner offenen, fast naiven Freundlichkeit ziemlich schnell, ihr Vertrauen zu erwerben. Er fand ihre Hörner, die ihr so viele Probleme bereitet hatten, einfach nur irre cool und wollte unbedingt ihr Freund sein. Lucy pflegte zu dieser Zeit in verschiedenen Häusern zu leben, deren Bewohner sie zuvor abgeschlachtet hatte. Sie lernte Kouta, der den Sommer hier bei der Familie seines Onkels verbrachte, an einer abgelegenen Stelle am Waldrand kennen und traf sich dann dort regelmäßig mit ihm. Obwohl Koutas Onkel es nicht so gerne sah, wenn Kouta draußen allein unterwegs war, denn inzwischen war es Stadtgespräch, daß sich irgendwo ein irrer Massenmörder herumtrieb. Irgendwann näherte sich der Sommer seinem Ende zu und damit auch die regelmäßigen Treffen zwischen Lucy und Kouta. Und so lud Kouta Lucy zum Abschied für einen ganzen Tag zu Spiel und Abenteuer ein. Zunächst gingen sie in den Zoo. Lucy hatte noch nie in ihrem Leben Giraffen und Elefanten gesehen und war ganz aus dem Häuschen. Später spielten die beiden im Wasser und hatten viel Spaß dabei, sich gegenseitig naßzuspritzen. Am Abend des folgenden Tages würde Kouta mit seiner Schwester und seinem Vater wieder nach Hause fahren, vorher aber noch mit seinem Onkel und Yuka auf ein Fest gehen. Lucy fragte ihn, ob Yuka ein Junge oder ein Mädchen sei und Kouta antwortete unvorsichtigerweise, es sei ein Junge. Zwischendurch hatte Lucy aber auch immer wieder alptraumhafte Visionen, in denen ihr Alter Ego sie dazu aufforderte, einfach alle umzubringen. Schließlich bat sie Kouta, sie zu töten, falls sie das wieder tue. Nur verstand Kouta natürlich nicht, wovon sie da überhaupt redete. Den Nachmittag und Abend des Abreisetages verbrachte Kouta dann, wie angekündigt, mit Kanae und Yuka auf dem Fest. Aber Lucy war auch da, heimlich natürlich. Und als sie sah, daß Koutas Begleitung in Wahrheit ein Mädchen war, fühlte sie sich ein weiteres Mal betrogen und verraten und veranstaltete ein neuerliches Massaker, diesmal unter den Gästen des Festes. Wobei den Menschen kaum klar wurde, wer oder was sie da eigentlich angriff, schließlich waren und sind Lucys Vektoren unsichtbar. Kanae allerdings hatte genau gesehen, was passiert war und wer es gewesen war. Nur wollte keiner ihr glauben. Mayu und Nana stehen wieder vor Koutas Haus. Da geht die Tür auf und Lucy kommt heraus. Folge 10 - Säugling Da Nana ihre Vektoren braucht, um ihre Prothesen zu bedienen, hat sie im Grunde keine Chance gegen Lucy. Dennoch sind die beiden offenbar entschlossen, sich gegenseitig umzubringen. Verhindert wird das von Mayu, die sich todesverachtend zwischen sie wirft. Und weder Nana noch Lucy scheinen soweit gehen zu wollen, daß Mayu dabei zu Schaden kommt. Lucy kommt dabei emotional so durcheinander, daß sie sich wieder in Nyuu verwandelt. Schließlich setzen sie sich alle an einen Tisch und Yuka serviert erst mal was zu Essen. Nana ist völlig ausgehungert und gleichzeitig überrascht über die Gastfreundschaft, die sie letztlich Mayu zu verdanken hat. Und sogar Nyuu ist super nett zu ihr. In einer Rückblende erfahren wir, wie Kurama nach seinem Studium in jener Vorhölle landete, dem Diclonius-Versuchslabor, in dem beispielsweise Nana ihr gesamtes Leben verbracht hat. Kakuzawa Yu war es, der ihn dort einführte mit dem Versprechen, Zeuge der Entstehung einer neuen Menschenart zu sein. Vor einigen Jahren waren in der Präfektur Kanagawa die ersten Kinder mit Hörnern auf die Welt gekommen, die sich größtenteils als sehr gefährlich erwiesen hatten und entweder getötet oder eingefangen und in das Labor gesteckt worden waren. Mit diesen wurden dann Experimente angestellt, die eher an Folter erinnerten als an wissenschaftlichen Erkenntnisgewinn. Kurama gefiel diese Geschichte überhaupt nicht, doch zurück konnte er nicht mehr. Und Yu redete ihm ein, Dicloniusse seien die Feinde der Menschen, da sie Menschen bei jeder Gelegenheit töten würden, sich untereinander aber niemals. Eines Tages brach Nummer Drei aus und kam, bevor sie erschossen wurde, in nahen Kontakt zu einem Wachmann und zu Kurama. Später brachte die Frau des Wachmannes ein Diclonius-Baby auf die Welt, das Kurama dann tötete. Dann brachte auch Kuramas Frau ein Diclonius-Kind zur Welt. Allerdings verliefen die weiteren Ereignisse etwas anders als Kurama Shirakawa erzählt hat. Sein eigenes Kind umzubringen brachte Kurama nämlich doch nicht übers Herz. Und seine Frau starb letztlich durch die Umstände der Geburt eines tragischen, jedoch mehr oder weniger natürlichen Todes. Als Nebeneffekt erfuhren die Wissenschaftler nun endlich, wie Dicloniusse sich eigentlich vermehren, nämlich indem sie mit ihren Vektoren Menschen "infizieren". Fragte sich nur, wer der erste seiner Art gewesen war. Dies sollte Kurama auf Befehl von Direktor Kakuzawa herausfinden. Nana ist über Nacht bei Kouta und den anderen geblieben und darf sich nun eines interessanten und reichlichen Frühstückes erfreuen. Direktor Kakuzawa befiehlt Kurama, Nummer 35 einzusetzen, um Nana und Lucy unschädlich zu machen. 35s Existenz ist streng geheim, denn sie ist kein gewöhnlicher Diclonius. Ihre Vektoren sind ungewöhnlich lang, extrem stark, und sie hat 26 davon! Folge 11 - Vermischung Nummer 35 (Mariko) ist extrem gefährlich, doch die junge Wissenschaftlerin Saitoo ist zuversichtlich, sie zur Kooperation zu bringen, weil sie ihre Bezugsperson ist und von ihr sogar Mama genannt wird. Allerdings haben die beiden sich noch nie gesehen. 35 steckt seit ihrer Geburt in einem Hochsicherheits-Isolationstank, und Saitoo kommuniziert mit ihr nur per Sprechanlage. Sollte das nicht klappen, gibt es noch einen Plan B. In 35 steckt nämlich eine Bombe, die jederzeit gezündet werden kann ... Nebenbei erfahren wir, daß Nummer 35 Kuramas Tochter ist. Es kommt, wie es kommen muß. Nummer 35 schleppt ihren nackten, ausgemergelten Körper aus ihrem Verließ hervor, Saitoo freut sich riesig und schließt sie als ihre Tochter überglücklich in ihre Arme, doch 35 erkennt sie nicht als ihre Mutter an und zerteilt sie in zwei Hälften. Offenbar stecken in Mariko mehrere Bomben, denn die, die nun gezündet wird, zufetzt ihr nur den rechten Arm. Es wird ihr klar, daß sie gehorchen muß, wenn sie nicht in die Luft fliegen will. Kouta stellt Nana ein paar Fragen. Die will nichts über sich und Lucy verraten, doch so weit gingen Koutas Gedanken gar nicht, sondern eigentlich nur darum, ob sie bei ihnen bleiben will und wie das zukünftige gemeinsame Zusammenleben aussehen soll. Und Nana hofft, daß Lucy für immer Nyuu bleibt. Die Polizei hat aber bereits ihre Spur aufgenommen - Nana hat sowieso keine Anstrengungen gemacht, diese zu verbergen - und so wird Nummer 35 nach Kamakura in Marsch gesetzt, zusammen mit einer Kompanie schwerbewaffneter Sicherheitsleute. Dort strolcht am Strand immer noch Bandou herum und hofft wohl, daß sich Lucy dort noch mal blicken läßt. Plötzlich steht Kurama vor ihm. Bei seinem Kampf mit Nana wurde Bandous Handprothese beschädigt, doch Kurama kann den Schaden relativ leicht reparieren. Er hat auch einen Auftrag an Bandou: er soll Nummer 35 töten. Bei einer Unterhaltung zwischen Nana und Kouta kommt zufällig die Sprache auf Kanae. Kouta hat immer noch ein Foto von ihr im Wohnzimmer stehen, und als er es mal wieder betrachtet, wird er sehr traurig. Da schnappt Nyuu sich eine Schere, rennt in den Garten und schneidet sich die Haare ab. Anscheinend will sie Ersatz für Kanae spielen, um Kouta zu trösten. Und irgendwie hat Kouta auf einmal das Gefühl, Nyuu schon sehr lange zu kennen. Er schließt sie in die Arme, doch als Yuka das zufällig sieht, wird sie wieder eifersüchtig und rennt davon. Kurz darauf orten Nana und 35 sich gegenseitig. Nana ist einer Panik nahe, denn sie spürt, was 35 von ihr will: nämlich sie töten. Damit nicht Koutas Haus zur Gefechtszone wird, läuft sie hinunter zum Strand, wo 35 mit einer kleinen Armee auf sie wartet und sich ihrer auch sogleich annimmt. Nana hat gegen Mariko nicht die Spur einer Chance, doch Mariko tötet sie nicht sofort, sondern spielt erst mal mit ihr. (3. Folge 12 - Taumeln Kouta und Nyuu sind zum Strand gelaufen und finden an einer Straßensperre eine größere Zahl toter Polizisten bzw. Soldaten Mariko macht langsam Hackfleisch aus Nana, ist aber schnell gelangweilt, weil Nana so leicht zu zerstören ist. Da kommt Kouta angerannt. Er achtet gar nicht auf 35, Shirakawa und die Soldaten, sondern sieht nur die blutüberströmte Nana und fragt sich nun eigentlich zum ersten Mal ernsthaft, was hier eigentlich los ist. Nana warnt ihn, sofort von hier zu verschwinden, sonst würde er getötet. Und schon greift 35 Nana wieder an, die Kouta zur Seite stößt, um ihn aus Marikos Reichweite zu bringen. Die macht dann aber einen Fehler und kommt Nana zu nahe, so daß sie mit ihr dasselbe machen kann, was sie auch schon mal mit Lucy gemacht hat, nämlich vorübergehend ihre Vektoren komplett zu deaktivieren. Nana landet dann unten im Wasser, dafür kommt nun Nyuu angerannt. Shirakawa kann es nicht glauben. Mit anderen Worten passiert so ziemlich alles, womit niemand auch nur im Traum gerechnet hat. Damit wenigstens etwas nach Plan geht, wird nun Nyuu unter Feuer genommen, obwohl Kouta bei ihr ist. Ohne Lucys Fähigkeit, Gewehrkugeln aufzuhalten, wäre Kouta jetzt ein Sieb. Und es ist auch das erste Mal, daß wirklich vor seinen Augen etwas passiert, das mit normalen Mitteln nicht zu erklären ist. All die seltsamen Ereignisse, die die ganze Zeit permanent stattfinden, haben jedenfalls nicht ausgereicht, daß ihm irgend etwas komisch vorkommt. Dann zerfetzt Lucy Shirakawa. In Kouta kommen grauenvolle Bilder hoch. Lucy greift nun die Soldaten selbst an und veranstaltet ihr übliches Massaker. Oben im Haus zerbrechen Mayu und Yuka sich den Kopf über Koutas Verhältnis zu Nyuu und Nana. Ob es wohl mit jener Tragödie aus seiner Kindheit zu tun hat? In einer Rückblende sehen wir, was damals am Ende geschah. Lucy nahm erst mal das Fest auseinander, woraufhin Kouta, Kanae und ihr Vater überstürzt mit der Bahn abfuhren ohne zu wissen, daß ausgerechnet Lucy mit an Bord war. Kanae war die einzige, die zuvor gesehen hatte, was Lucy getan hatte, nur wollte niemand ihr glauben. Es hätte ihr auch nichts genützt. Lucy schlachtete sie und ihren Vater ab und ließ lediglich Kouta am Leben, der durch den Schock jede Erinnerung an dieses Grauen verlor. Doch jetzt ist alles wieder da, die Ereignisse erscheinen vor ihm, als wären sie eben erst passiert. Und Lucy, das Ungeheuer, steht genau vor ihm. Da fällt ein Schuß, und diesmal ist es Kouta, der sich auf Lucy wirft, um sie zu schützen. Der Schütze war übrigens Bandou, der mit Lucy ja auch noch eine kleine Rechnung offen hat. Lucy zieht es vor, erst mal abzuhauen. Folge 13 - Erleuchtung Es ist Nacht. Kurama hat Nana, die wieder alle Körperteile zusammen hat, aus dem Wasser gefischt. Nana ist glücklich, wieder bei ihrem Papa zu sein, auch wenn er nicht ihr echter Vater ist. Auch Bandou ist am Ziel seiner Wünsche, doch dann läßt Lucy ihn einfach stehen und geht davon. Anders als Kouta hat Yuka die ganze Zeit gewußt, was mit Kanae und Koutas Vater passiert ist. (Daß es Nyuu gewesen war, weiß sie natürlich nicht.) Sie erzählt Mayu, daß Kouta danach ein Jahr im Krankenhais verbringen mußte und sein Gedächtnis verlor. Wahrscheinlich liegt in diesen Ereignissen auch der Grund, warum er Mayu und den anderen Mädchen gegenüber so freundlich und hilfsbereit ist. Und Yuka selbst hat ein schlechtes Gewissen wegen ihrer Eifersucht. Shirakawas Kollege, so ziemlich der einzige Überlebende der Operation, erstattet Direktor Kakuzawa Bericht. Kurz nachdem er weg ist, kommt Mariko wieder zu sich, um ihren Kampf gegen Lucy fortzusetzen. Und auch Lucy will diese Sache zuende bringen. Daß ihre Gegnerin 26 Vektoren hat, bemerkt sie allerdings ein bißchen spät. Es kostet sie eins ihrer Hörner und schickt sie auf die Bretter. Mariko freut sich über ihren leichten Sieg. Und dann steht plötzlich Kurama hinter ihr - ihr Vater. Sie ist überglücklich, ihn zu sehen, zum ersten Mal in ihrem Leben. Und auch Kurama kann seine Tränen kaum zurückhalten. Eigentlich wollte er Mariko erschießen, doch das bringt er einfach nicht über sich. Statt dessen nimmt er sie auf und geht mit ihr davon. Er ist erschüttert über das Schicksal seiner Tochter und verspricht ihr, von nun an immer bei ihr zu sein. Die beiden vergehen kurz darauf in einer gewaltigen Explosion. Denn in Marikos Körper steckte ja immer noch die Bombe, und die hat einer der Wissenschaftler nun gezündet. Er will nun auch noch Nana beseitigen, doch dazu kommt er nicht, denn Lucy ist wieder auf den Beinen und tötet ihn. Sie schickt Nana zurück zu Kouta, damit wenigstens sie glücklich wird. Direktor Kakuzawa ist immer noch auf der Jagd nach Lucy und Nana, und so nebenbei enthüllt er gegenüber der Assistentin seines Sohnes seine wahre Identität: auch er hat Hörner unter seiner Perücke, und auch er wünscht sich nichts sehnlicher als daß die Menschheit möglichst rasch durch Dicloniusse ersetzt wird. Lucy erscheint bei Kouta. Sie geht davon aus, daß man sie bald finden wird, doch vorher will sie ihm noch ein paar Sachen erklären und sich bei ihm für das, was sie ihm angetan hat, entschuldigen. Es ist eine ziemlich aufwühlende Szene, und Lucy ist am Boden zerstört. Doch da nimmt Kouta sie in die Arme und bittet sie, nicht zu gehen. Was auch geschehen ist, offenbar liebt er sie tief und inniglich. Und doch stellt Lucy sich den Soldaten. Es ist eine halbe Armee angerückt ... Wir sehen nicht wirklich, wie es ausgeht, aber zumindest ihr zweites Horn wird sie ebenfalls los. Einige Zeit später. Kouta, Yuka, Nana und Mayu leben friedlich zusammen in dem großen Haus wie eine richtige Familie. Kouta ist ziemlich still und nachdenklich geworden, dafür sind Mayu und Nana aber putzmunter. Irgendwann nach dem Mittagessen steht jemand vor der Tür. Und die Standuhr, die die ganze Zeit kaputt war, schlägt auf einmal 12.